fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Krakellodon
, , , |weaknesses = |move = Spike Spin |creator = Werequaza86 }} Krakellodon is a dangerous Piscine Wyvern, often considered to be one of the worst. It has a variety of deadly toxins at its disposal, along with the ability to easily maneuver on land or in the water. Physiology Krakellodon is a pale red Piscine Wyvern with a long and somewhat slender body, almost resembling an eel. It has a bit of a big mouth and razor teeth. Going down its back are two rows of protruding spikes and a long, but small sail-like fin. Krakellodon also has other spikes spread around its body when enraged. Krakellodon’s feet are webbed, which is to be expected, but they can retract the webbing when on land to have better maneuverability like land wyverns. Krekellodon has a pair of fins at its side, which are unusually long. When enraged, each fin seems to spit into two, revealing that they are tentacle-like appendages. Behavior Krakellodon is an aggressive monster. It mostly feeds on smaller herbivores like Epioth or Bosenoth, but it is capable of drowning other monsters such as Plesioth. They can easily survive on land, just as easily as in the water. They can also survive varying temperatures in the water. Abilities Krakellodon attacks using a multitude of status effects. Its spikes carry a powerful poison in them, and it can fire off spikes in a short range. It can swipe its tail to send of a small volley, and most notably, it can do a spin move that sends out spikes in a circle around it. It can throw spikes at farther ranges and it can throw them up and down when underwater. When Krakellodon is enraged, the spikes on its body extend, allowing its physical attacks to cause Corrupted Poison. Krakellodon is able to spit a toxin that disorients and confuses its enemies, sometimes even rapid firing it. While enraged, it unleashes its tentacles, and can grab and smash enemies with them. It has a pin attack underwater where it grabs with one of its tentacles, and flails the unlucky hunter around. This drains oxygen as well as health. It can point its tentacles while bringing them together in front of it and fire a beam of some kind of ink, which can cause blindness. When on land, Krakellodon can even roll like Uragaan. Turf Wars Vs. Plesioth/Green Plesioth: This turf war can only happen underwater. Krakallodon and Plesioth square eachother up before clashing. Plesioth quickly realizes it is outmatched and tries to escape, but Krakellodon ensnares it in its tentacles. It begins to choke the Plesioth as it drags it down, also poking it with its spikes, but a well placed kick frees the unlucky victim and the Plesioth escaped. Plesioth is always left poisoned. Vs. Lagiacrus/Ivory Lagiacrus: This turf war can only happen underwater. Krakellodon and Lagiacrus roar at eachother before beginning to attack. Krakellodon swims behind it and attempts to strangle the Leviathan, also making sure to get it with its spikes. Lagiacrus then lets off a discharge, freeing itself. Lagiacrus is always left poisoned. Carves G Rank Armor GR Defense: 640-830 Fire: -40 Water: 30 Thunder: 0 Ice: 0 Dragon: 0 Skills: Ocean’s Blessing, Wellness, Challenger +1 Weapons Greatsword Chase Greatsword Ambush Greatsword Sword and Shield Poison Chopper Toxic Chopper Hammer Sickly Mallet Ailing Mallet Lance Spiraling Pain Spiraling Death Theme Quests G Rank Notes *Krakellodon is a remake of an older concept called Pterlochia *Krakellodon’s head and tail can be wounded, and the tentacles can be scarred. **The tentacles can only be scarred when they are seperated. **Wounding Krakellodon’s body severely weakens the poison caused from that part. Category:Monster Creation Category:Piscine Wyvern Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:Corrupted Poison Monster Category:Blindness Monster Category:Confusion Monster Category:Werequaza86